This specification is directed generally to determining whether a suggestion for a geographic location is a useful suggestion, and more particularly, to refining one or more aspects of a suggestion for a geographic location based on determining how many of one or more users visited the geographic location after receiving the suggestion.
Suggestions to visit locations are often provided based on a ranking of the locations and/or geographic location of the locations. For example, a particular restaurant that is geographically close to a user may be recommended to a user as a potential restaurant the user may enjoy.